


Harry in the Nutcraker

by giu_georgiarose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giu_georgiarose/pseuds/giu_georgiarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Troverai il tuo principe, ma ora è il momento dei regali” (...) Ciò che vi trovò all’interno gli mozzò il respiro: un bellissimo schiaccianoci intagliato in un legno pregiato era adagiato sul fondo. Due occhi azzurri come l’empireo lo fissavano immobili. “È uno Schiaccianoci, tua madre mi aveva confessato che era il tuo balletto preferito” confessò la zia “Ti piace?” aspettò una risposta che non arrivò, ma fu subito circondata dalle lunghe e muscolose braccia del nipote. “Visto da fuori può sembrare brutto, ma dentro di lui batte il cuore di un principe”<br/>Larry!AU | Nutcracker!Louis | Os divisa in due parti | accenni Ziam | 8k</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry in the Nutcraker

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una semplicissima fiaba basata sullo "Schiaccianoci" che vede Harry come protagonista di una dolcissima avventura in compagnia dello Schiaccianoci, delle fatine Niall e Josh, e dei valorosi Liam e Zayn.
> 
> Voglio ringraziare Fede, Vero, Fra e Chia per avermi sostenuta fin dall'inizio;  
> Grazie anche al mio piccolo Cuore che una sera ha voluto ascoltare la fiaba della buonanotte;  
> Un piccolo saluto e grazie a Kikka, per avermi "iniziata" nel mondo delle fiabe;  
> Ed infine un grazie a quella bellissima ragazza che è Giò: senza il suo aiuto e il tuo spronarmi, non avrei mai finito di scrivere ciò. 
> 
> Grazie ❤️

 

 

  


  
**_Harry In The Nutcraker_ **

 

Le note dello Schiaccianoci risuonavano nella sala prove.  
Gemma e la piccola Felicité stavano provando i passi per lo spettacolo che si sarebbe tenuto entro poche settimane.  
“Accidenti” esclamò la piccola dopo essere inciampata nei suoi stessi piedini “Non riuscirò mai ad imparare tutti questi passi, Gemma!” si lamentò, sedendosi a terra e torturandosi i codini biondi.  
“Devi solo esercitarti, Fizzy.” Le disse Gemma sedendole accanto “e vedrai che riuscirai ad eseguirli come una ballerina professionista” la consolò carezzandole dolcemente la testolina.  
“E se poi, davanti a tutte quelle persone, la paura mi bloccasse?” chiese ancora impaurita la piccola, con i suoi occhioni azzurri lucidi e carichi di lacrime.  
“Fizzy, devi solo trovare il coraggio per farlo” asciugandole le lacrime “Ti ricordi di Harry?” le domandò Gemma.  
“Il ballerino?” rispose Felicitié, vedendo l’insegnante annuire “Ti va se ti racconto la sua storia?” domandò vedendo subito quegli occhioni azzurri illuminarsi. “Sì!” urlò la piccola e Gemma cominciò “Vedi Fizzy, Harry ha perso i genitori da piccolo. Lui e la sua sorellina Lux sono stati cresciuti in casa del ricco, ma burbero nonno Simon”

  _Ogni Vigilia di Natale, da ormai sei anni, Harry aiutava le domestiche nell’allestire l’intera casa del nonno per la solita festa. Amava il Natale: le candele profumate, il calore del camino, le tazze di cioccolata calda bevute sotto le coperte, la neve e soprattutto, amava decorare l’albero. Da quando avevano perso i genitori, Harry e la sua sorellina Lux, erano stati cresciuti dal nonno, un uomo burbero ma con il cuore d’oro._

_“Harry servono altre candele!” lo canzonò il nonno riportandolo alla realtà “Smettila di fantasticare e aiuta!” concluse il vecchio andando ad aprire alla porta agli ospiti borbottando tra se e se “22 minuti di anticipo. Che maleducati!”_  
 _“ Si nonno!” rispose Harry. Si affrettò a recuperare le candele e a porgerle a Louise da mettere nel candelabro in sala pranzo e finalmente sentì che era giunto il momento di mettere la decorazione a cui teneva più di tutte: la ballerina._  
 _“È bellissima, signorino” sospirò Louise. Harry sorrise alla giovane donna “Me l’ha regalata la mamma a Natale dopo aver assistito al mio primo balletto” le confessò prima di appenderla al meraviglioso abete decorato._  
 _“Oh no! Che disastro!” esclamò la donna “I topi hanno rosicchiato tutte le decorazioni natalizie” disse affranta, ma Harry capì subito di chi fosse la colpa “Hai visto la piccola Lux qui in giro?” chiese, guardandosi intorno, alla ricerca di una testolina bionda._  
 _Sentirono dei rumori provenire da dietro il divano._  
 _“Lux! Fila subito a lavarti la faccia dalla glassa” la rimproverò Harry con il sorriso stampato sulle labbra “Se non vuoi che i topi vengano a rosicchiartela” le sussurrò all’orecchio, facendola correre via. “Mistero risolto” disse a Louise scoppiando in una fragorosa risata._  
 _“Tua madre sarebbe così orgogliosa di te, Harry.” disse la voce di una donna affacciata nel salotto. “Zia Jay!” urlò abbracciandola forte “Oh Harry, sei sempre più bello.” Le confessò la donna carezzandoli i capelli ricci “Fatti vedere” disse facendo fare al nipote una piroetta._  
 _Si andarono a sedere sul divano e cominciarono a chiacchierare di tutti i posti meravigliosi in cui era stata la zia “..ho conosciuto l’imperatore, bevuto the e passeggiato lungo la muraglia cinese..” raccontò la donna prima di essere interrotta bruscamente dal nonno “Smettila di riempirgli la testa di stupidaggini, Jay. Harry deve diventare un ragazzo responsabile, non deve pensare ad altro!” riprendendo la figlia, ma quella non si arrese “Papà! Ci sono un sacco di posti al mondo che Harry dovrebbe vedere, perché vuoi negargli questa possibilità?”_  
 _Il vecchio fece per rispondere ma il campanello suonò avvisandoli dell’arrivo degli ospiti._  
 _“Va papà. Gli ospiti non posso aspettare”_

_La serata passò tranquillamente, la festa fu un successo e tutti gli ospiti andarono a casa con le pance piene e sorrisi stampati sul viso._  
 _Harry si era accoccolato insieme alla zia sul divano del salotto, chiacchierando delle avventure vissute dalla donna “..mi ha chiesto di ballare. E non puoi rifiutare un ballo al Re..” Harry spalancò occhi e labbra a quella affermazione “H-hai ballato con un Re? Che cosa meravigliosa. Mi sarebbe piaciuto esserci per ballare con un bellissimo cavaliere” confessò alla donna accanto a lei. La donna non fu sorpresa da quella dichiarazione, fin da piccolo Harry si era rivelato un bambino un po’ diverso: gli piaceva giocare con le bambole, adorava il balletto così tanto che prese lezioni di danza. “Oh tesoro…” sorrise al nipote “…troverai anche tu la tua avventura” continuò, carezzandogli dolcemente i ricci “Troverai il tuo principe, ma ora è il momento dei regali” disse sparendo oltre la porta, per tornare con due graziose scatole decorate. Una lilla per la piccola Lux che batteva le mani impaziente di aprirla e una verdazzurra per Harry._  
 _L’urlo felice di Lux fece ridacchiare Harry mentre la piccola mostrava la preziosa bambola che la zia le aveva portato da lontano. Poi fu il turno di Harry ad aprire la scotola._  
 _Ciò che vi trovò all’interno gli mozzò il respiro: un bellissimo schiaccianoci intagliato in un legno pregiato era adagiato sul fondo. Due occhi azzurri come l’empireo lo fissavano immobili. “È uno Schiaccianoci, tua madre mi aveva confessato che era il tuo balletto preferito” confessò la zia “Ti piace?” aspettò una risposta che non arrivò, ma fu subito circondata dalle lunghe e muscolose braccia del nipote. “Visto da fuori può sembrare brutto, ma dentro di lui batte il cuore di un principe” disse la donna._  
 _“È stupendo, grazie zia Jay” disse Harry, ma fu richiamato dalla voce di Lux che “Lo userò per giocare con le mie bambole” urlò felice, prima di strappare di mano a Harry lo Schiaccianoci. Peccato che la piccola lo strattonò troppo forte e un braccio si ruppe._  
 _“LUX! Guarda che hai fatto!” gridò il maggiore strappandole di mano il regalo._  
 _Con una dolcezza e una cura materna, Harry fasciò il braccio dello schiaccianoci con il nastrino con cui era stata chiusa la scatola._  
 _“Mi dispiace, Harreh” disse la piccola con gli occhioni lucidi “Non volevo rompelo” singhiozzò lasciando cadere le lacrime sulle guancette rosse._  
 _Harry la prese in braccio cullandola dolcemente “Ssh.. Non piangere..” iniziò a canticchiarle la ninna nanna portandola nella sua cameretta, la adagiò sul lettino lasciandole un bacio della buonanotte sulla fronte._

_***_

_“È tardi. Svegliamolo” la voce del nonno sussurrò a voce bassa, ma fu fermato da Jay “E rovinare un sogno meraviglioso? Lasciamolo dormire. Harry non è più un bambino” proseguì la donna “Ha 18 anni, ha tutti i diritti di seguire i propri sogni.” Disse la donna carezzando le guance del nipote. “Un ragazzo della sua età deve essere responsabile” affermò burbero il vecchio “Ma Harry è responsabile, l’hai cresciuto benissimo. Si prende cura di Lux, non ha mai dato problemi” affermò più convinta la donna “e adesso devi dargli la possibilità di fare le sue scelte” concluse._  
 _“Meglio andare a dormire, buonanotte Jay”_  
 _“Buonanotte Simon”_

“Gemma… quando arriva il principe?” si lamentò la piccola Fizzy “La storia è ancora tanto lunga?” domandò alla giovane insegnante. Quest’ultima si alzò, recuperò alcuni materassini e si mise seduta, facendo sdraiare la piccola sulle sue gambe. “Sei comoda?” domandò vedendo poi la piccola annuire. “Dove eravamo rimaste?” chiese alla testolina bionda “Sono andati tutti a nanna” rispose prontamente Fizzy. “Oh… Andiamo avanti…”

_Era appena scoccata la mezzanotte quando accadde._  
 _Dalla piccola tana dei topi uscì una scia di luci che, con la loro tenue luminosità, donarono al salotto un aspetto magico._  
 _Il giovane Harry, profondamente addormentato sul grosso divano, non si rese conto di ciò che stava succedendo attorno a lui; era talmente stanco che non si accorse che il piccolo Schiaccianoci era ai piedi del divano, in attesa._  
 _Quell’attesa non durò che pochi secondi: una piccola luce lo investì, risvegliandolo da quella immobilità che lo aveva accompagnato per lungo tempo._  
 _La prima cosa che vide dopo aver sbattuto le palpebre, fu l’esercito di Re Nick soprannominato “Re Topo” a causa della fisionomia facciale. Stavano distruggendo le decorazioni natalizie di quella casa così, senza pensarci e armato di spada, corse a fermarli._  
 _Il trambusto creato dalle spade che si scontravano svegliarono il giovane Harry che si preoccupò subito di dove fosse finito lo Schiaccianoci._  
 _“Hey!” urlò ad un topaccio dell’esercito di Re Nick “Vattene subito” schiaffeggiandolo lontano e fu in quel momento che vide quello che stava succedendo: topi armati di scudi e lance combattevano contro lo Schiaccianoci._  
 _“Vedo che resti una spina nel fianco anche adesso che sei un inutile Schiaccianoci” disse una voce sconosciuta da Harry, poi lo vide: un ragazzetto alto come un topo con una corona in testa e uno scettro tra le mani. Il viso sembrava quello di un ragazzo giovane ma per qualche strano scherzo del destino aveva i tratti da topo._  
 _“Re Nick!” urlò lo Schiaccianoci, colpendo un soldato, avvicinandosi al re “per te sarò sempre una spina nel fianco!” e, brandendo la spada, lo attaccò._

_Harry era ancora scioccato da quello che stava succedendo: insomma non è cosa da tutti i giorni trovarsi un esercito di topi in casa che combattevano contro uno Schiaccianoci, tra l’altro rimasto immobile fino a poche ore prima. “Deve essere un sogno” si ripeteva nella testa ma, per quanto lo facesse, non cambiò nulla._  
 _Dopo essersi risvegliato dalla trance improvvisa, notò il suo amato Schiaccianoci combattere contro il ragazzetto che si faceva chiamare Re Nick e non ci pensò due volte nell’urlare “Smettetela!” dall’alto del suo metro e ottanta. L’intervento di Harry, però, portò il Re a disarmare lo Schiaccianoci._  
 _Un ghigno trionfante si aprì sulla faccia da topo del Re che “è giunto il momento di trasformarti in qualcosa di più utile, ad esempio…” disse, brandendo davanti al viso dello Schiaccianoci il suo scettro, “…legna da ardere” urlò, trasformando lo scettro in un’ascia. Il giovane Harry decide di intervenire per salvare il suo Schiaccianoci così, armato di scopa, si avvicina per colpire il Re urlando “Non ti permetterò di fargli del male!” ma quello, per niente intimorito dal ragazzo, agita lo scettro nella sua direzione pronunciando l’incantesimo “Umano ficcanaso, che sembri un manichino. Lascia che il mio scettro ti riduca ad un topolino!”_  
 _Harry non sentì più nulla, nemmeno “Attento!” urlato dallo Schiaccianoci. L’unica cosa che percepì fu il suo rimpicciolirsi sempre di più, fino a diventare alto come un topolino._  
 _“Ora non fai più l’eroe umano?” si sentì domandare dal Re, vedendolo avvicinarsi sempre di più. “Lascialo stare! Non è lui che cerchi!” urlò lo Schiaccianoci brandendo la spada e partendo all’attacco._  
 _Harry si rifugiò tra gli addobbi natalizi che decoravano il camino e guardò sotto di sé. I due stavano combattendo l’uno contro l’altro in modo elegante, quasi stessero danzando. Era così ammaliato dall’elegante e fluidità dei movimenti del giovane Schiaccianoci che non si rese conto che proprio quest’ultimo era stato disarmato dall’altro. Si guardò intorno, nella speranza di scorgere un’arma da lanciare al suo Schiaccianoci ma, non trovando nulla, decise di sacrificare uno dei suoi adorati stivaletti in camoscio (di un colore veramente orribile ma che a lui piaceva) che indossava. Prende la mira, lo colpisce centrandolo in piena faccia e lo fa cadere a terra. I soldati decidono di andare in ritirata, trascinando con loro il Re._

_“Grazie mille per avermi salvato” ringraziò lo Schiaccianoci “Ora devo andare.” Fece per andarsene ma Harry “Hey… ti dispiacerebbe farmi tornare normale? Sai… prima ero un pochino più alto” gli disse. Subito lo Schiaccianoci si intristì “Mi dispiace, ma solo il Principe del Regno Candito può spezzare gli incantesimi…Lo sto cercando da quando Re Nick mi ha trasformato beh.. in uno schiaccianoci” confessò con gli occhi lucidi._  
 _Harry era stupito da quella rivelazione tanto che “Non sei un vero schiaccianoci?” domandò all’altro che negò subito con il capo._  
 _In quel momento, un battito d’ali li spaventò. Il gufo che Harry ricordava immobile sopra al pendolo, prese vita volando verso di loro._  
 _“Posso aiutarvi” affermò l’animale con una vocetta stridula “potete trovare il Principe del Regno Candito oltre il Mare delle Burrasche” ma lo Schiaccianoci ribatté “è impossibile attraversarlo!”_  
 _L’animale gli sorrise dolcemente “Pericoloso, ma non impossibile”. Lo Schiaccianoci lo ringraziò per l’informazione e si avviò verso la tana da cui era spuntati i topi. Prima di entrare si voltò verso Harry “Vieni?”, gli domandò ma quello subito negò con il capo “Te lo scordi… Io lì non ci metto piede!” Affermò tutto convinto. Ma subito la sua determinazione svanì alle parole del gufo “Mio caro Harry, vuoi restare piccolo come un topolino per tutta la vita?” quello spalancò gli occhi e negò ancora “Ma come tornerò a casa?” domandò al gufo._  
 _Quello volò verso la ballerina che Anne, la mamma di Harry, aveva regalato al figlio. Staccò il piccolo medaglione che portava al collo e glielo lanciò “Quando avrete trovato il Principe, apri il medaglione e tornerai a casa.” Dicendogli prima di tornare immobile sopra al pendolo._  
 _Harry si legò subito il medaglione al collo e, dopo aver preso un bel respiro, si avvicinò allo Schiaccianoci “Va bene, andiamo” disse convinto “Dopo di te”._  
 _Entrarono così nel portale magico._

_Fecero pochi passi, brancolando nel buio totale quando, ad un tratto, il pavimento sotto di loro si aprì e gli inghiottì. La caduta finì in una grotta di ghiaccio. Harry continuò a guardarsi attorno per capire in che diavolo di mondo fosse finito, ma senza speranza._  
 _“Dove siamo finiti?” domandò allo Schiaccianoci, ancora seduto in mezzo alla neve, “Ouch! Credo.. Credo di aver sbagliato strada” ammise, imbarazzato per l’errore commesso, ma si riprese subito. “Dov’è la mia spada?” domandò guardandosi attorno alla ricerca della sua arma, quando Harry “Eccola! Lascia che ti dia una mano.” urlò sollevandola da un cumulo di neve, insieme al suo braccio. Una piccola “O” si formò sulle labbra rosse del riccio che si allargò in un sorriso “Credo che questa sia tua” ridacchiò consegnando il braccio allo Schiaccianoci, che sorrise di rimando balbettando “C-capita spesso.”_  
 _Ad un tratto un piccola luce si avvicinò loro velocemente, finendo a sbattere contro il petto dello Schiaccianoci. Una vocettina arrabbiata “Hey spilungone! Guarda che hai fatto alla mia ala, accidenti!” lo sgridò ma subito interrotta da una risata cristallina, “Oh Nialler, smettila di lamentarti come una femminuccia. Vieni qui che te la sistemo io” disse l’altra vocina._  
 _“Ehm.. Chi siete?” chiese Harry ancora incredulo “Siete delle fate?”._  
 _Subito la seconda voce si presentò “Io sono Josh, una fata dei fiori. Lui è Niall, una fata delle nevi”. Quello di nome Niall tirò uno scappellotto a Josh “Smettila di dire che sono una fata delle nevi! Io odio la neve, il freddo, l’inverno e.. oh no!”. Una melodia si diffuse nell’aria e una moltitudine di cristalli di ghiaccio cominciarono a danzare intorno a loro._  
 _“È meraviglioso!” esclamò il giovane Harry, affascinato da quella danza, si accorse solo più tardi che quelli non fossero semplici cristalli di ghiaccio ma Fate delle Nevi._  
 _Fu preso dal momento che si mise a ballare anche lui, sempre che fare due passi e inciampare nei propri piedi si possa definire ballare, finendo per scontrarsi con lo Schiaccianoci. Harry perse l’equilibrio aspettandosi di cadere a terra, ma due braccia lo presero prima di finire rovinosamente a terra._  
 _“Oops” Soffiò Harry scusandosi per essere così sbadato, “Ciao” disse lo Schiaccianoci scoppiando a ridere insieme al ragazzo riccio. Continuarono a ridere senza rendersi conto che le Fate avevano terminato il loro balletto aprendo un varco nel ghiaccio per farli uscire._

_Uscirono dalla grotta e Harry rimase senza parole. Lo Schiaccianoci osservò il volto incantato del ragazzo “Benvenuto a Partenia” mostrando il paesaggio. “È meraviglioso. La neve non è fredda…” continuava a osservarsi intorno “…gli alberi profumano di menta piperita e non ho mai visto un cielo così azzurro” lasciando la bocca aperta in una “O” di stupore. “Tutto questo però svanirà se non fermiamo Re Nick…” affermò affranto lo Schiaccianoci “per questo devo trovare il Principe del Regno Candito, il suo potere spezzerà tutti gli incantesimi” continuò, iniziando a percorrere il sentiero che portava nel bosco seguito da Harry._

_***_

_Stan aveva sentito ogni parola che lo Schiaccianoci aveva rivelato all’altro ragazzo. Decollò dal ramo su cui si era appollaiato e volò verso il castello._

_“Ehm ehm!” tossicchiò Stan per attirare l’attenzione. “Dimmi Stanley, che notizie mi porti?” domandò il ragazzo all’uccellaccio senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. “Ehm, lo Schiaccianoci è tornato, signore. E non è tutto, con lui c’è un altro ragazzo, da dove è spuntato non so dirvelo.” Confessò Stan. Nick andò fuori di se a quell’affermazione “Cosa!? È tornato!?”_  
 _“E non è tutto: stavano parlando di un Principe del Regno Candito, che sarebbe in grado di sconfiggervi” balbettò, decollando verso il soffitto, per paura di una possibile reazione del Re, che non arrivò._  
 _“Non ne ho mai sentito parlare.” Affermò grattandosi il mento “Voglio subito i registri reali!” urlò ad uno dei suoi soldati “Ed inoltre, entro stasera, dovete portarmi lo Schiaccianoci!”_

  _***_

_Nel frattempo Harry e lo Schiaccianoci giunsero ad uno dei villaggi di Partenia._  
 _“Questo è il villaggio di Pan di Spezie, o meglio, quello che ne è rimasto” confessò lo Schiaccianoci osservando le casette distrutte “Sarà sicuramente opera dei soldati di Re Nick”. Anche Harry si guardò intorno e la vide. In mezzo ad un mucchietto di neve ingrigita dalla polvere, vi era una bambola abbandonata “Chissà a chi apparteneva” si chiese, venendo distratto dal nitrire di un cavallo. Lo trovarono, poco dopo, nell’unico recinto del villaggio, che nitriva e si agitava spaventato. Harry non si fece problemi nell’accarezzare la bestia, calmandola. Passarono pochi minuti quando, a colpi di palle di neve, furono attaccati. “Harry mettiti al riparo!” urlò lo Schiaccianoci portandoselo al petto per proteggerlo dall’attacco. “Aspetta!” gli urlò di rimando il ragazzo “Sono solo due bambine!” decretò, osservando due testoline bionde spuntare da dietro un carretto. Due graziose gemelle, capelli biondi, guancette rosse. Solo il colore degli occhi le differenziava: una li aveva color verde prato, mentre la sua gemella li aveva azzurro cielo. “Hey! Per caso questa bambola è vostra?” Chiese Harry, sventolando in segno di resa la bambola trovata abbandonata. “Darcy!” urlò una delle bimbette, correndoli incontro “Grazie per averla trovata. Io sono Daisy e lei è Phoebe” disse la gemella dagli occhi verdi “Bimbe cosa è successo qui?” chiese Harry, carezzando la testolina bionda di Daisy. Quella si strinse al suo collo e la sentì singhiozzare “Ssh, Daisy non piangere” cercò di consolarla “S-siamo andate con Marzapane a f-fare le coroncine di f-fiori e quando s-siamo tornate n-non c’era n-nessuno” disse la piccola interrotta dai singhiozzi “Sono stati i soldati di Re Nick!” affermò Phoebe infuriata, per quanto una bambina possa esserlo “È tutta colpa del principe Louis” continuò sbuffando. Harry era parecchio confuso: chi diavolo era adesso il principe Louis?_  
 _Lo Schiaccianoci informò Harry “È il figlio del Re che governava prima il nostro paese…” fece per continuare, ma la voce di Phoebe lo interruppe “Era pessimo!”. “Vedi Harry, il Re ha lasciato il trono e lo scettro al suo consigliere Nick in attesa del compimento del diciottesimo anno del principe Louis…”, Harry proseguì “Fatemi indovinare: a Nick piaceva regnare?” vide tre teste annuire “Ma il principe che fine ha fatto?” nessuno seppe rispondere. “Non ci importa, stiamo meglio senza di lui!” disse Phoebe, stizzita._  
 _Dopo aver ascoltato le due bambine, lo Schiaccianoci armeggiò con il cavallo e la carrozza legandoli assieme “Meglio allontanarci da qui, potrebbe essere pericoloso”. Aiutò le bambine ed Harry a salire e partirono verso il mare._

_Stavano viaggiando da pochi minuti quando la piccola Daisy sfiorò con la manina la spalla di Harry._  
 _“Daisy che c’è? Stai bene?” domandò preoccupato il ragazzo alla bimba ma quella, dopo avergli regalato un sorriso, si avvicinò di più a lui “Posso fare una cosa ai tuoi capelli?” chiese con il faccino da cucciolo. Come poteva dire di no a quegli occhioni imploranti? Annuì alla ragazzina che subito si mise a frugare nel suo zainetto lilla tirando fuori una graziosa coroncina di nontiscordardimé e ciuffi d’erba verdissima._  
 _Chinò la testa permettendo alla bimba di poggiare sui suoi capelli la sua piccola creazione. Daisy batté le mani felicissima, Phoebe lo guardò sorridente e alzò i piccoli pollici in segno di approvazione._  
 _In quel momento notò lo Schiaccianoci intento a fissarlo, alzò le sopracciglia chiedendo se gli stesse bene e quello si aprì nel sorriso più bello che Harry avesse mai visto, “Ti sta d’incanto, fa risaltare i tuoi occhi” gli sussurrò. Pochi minuti più tardi giunsero finalmente alla spiaggia trovando, sfortunatamente, l’esercito di Re Nick. La piccola Daisy notò i soldati “Oh no! L’esercito di Re Nick sta portando via ciò che resta del villaggio!” pianse sulla spalla di Harry che provò a consolarla “Si sistemerà tutto, vedrai”. Decisero che fosse meglio restare al limitare del bosco per evitare di essere visti, ma la carrozza con Marzapane attirò subito l’attenzione dei soldati. Il povero cavallo, venendo strattonato da due uomini si ribellò, fuggendo lungo la spiaggia. La fortuna, tuttavia, non era dalla parte dei due ragazzi e delle bambine: alcuni soldati li notarono e subito iniziarono a correre verso di loro per catturarli. “Nascondiamoci nel bosco!” fu l’idea di Harry. Lui e lo schiaccianoci presero una gemella a testa e cominciarono a fuggire nel bosco. “Harry si stanno avvicinando!” fu la voce spaventata della piccola Daisy a dargli una scarica di adrenalina, facendolo correre più veloce. Ad un tratto una scala di corda fu gettata in loro soccorso: non erano sicuri di cosa avrebbero trovato una volta saliti sull’albero, l’unica certezza che avevano era quella di non voler finire nelle mani di Re Nick. I soldati non si resero conto di nulla e proseguirono verso il bosco inoltrato._

_Arrivati in cima alla scala restarono sorpresi da ciò che trovarono: un villaggio (se così si potevano definire le sei casette ricavate da alberi secolari) sugli alberi. Una voce autoritaria si fece spazio “Chi siete?” domandò un ragazzo dagli occhi color nocciola e capelli color del miele. “Siete spie di Re Nick?” un’altra voce si aggiunse: apparteneva ad un ragazzo leggermente più basso del primo, dalla pelle ambrata, i capelli neri come la pece. “Sono rapitori di bambine!” tuonò il primo ragazzo. Daisy si fece largo tra Harry e lo Schiaccianoci e difese i suoi amici “Oh no! Loro ci hanno aiutate” confessò sorridendo ai due giovani. Il ragazzo più basso addolcì la voce “Allora non vi dispiacerà rispondere ad alcune domande. Seguitemi, prego. Trisha..” chiamò una donna dalle stesse fattezze del giovane “si prenderà cura delle bambine nel frattempo. Venite.”_

_Entrarono in una delle casette ricavate dal tronco di una sequoia e il primo ragazzo che li aveva “accolti”, iniziò a fare domande a raffica senza lasciare, ai due giovani, il tempo di rispondere “Chi siete? Cosa ci fate da queste parti?” Lo Schiaccianoci fece un respiro profondo e cominciò a raccontare “Io sono lo Schiaccianoci e lui è Harry. Siamo entrambi vittime della magia di Re Nick e siamo alla ricerca del Principe del Regno Candito, l’unico che può sconfiggere Re Nick!” I due ragazzi si stupirono quando il castano scoppiò a ridere “Questa è bella!” disse ai due, continuando a ridere. “È la verità!” urlò indignato lo Schiaccianoci “Me l’ha detto il Principe Louis in persona!”. A quelle parole calò il gelo. Il castano passò dall’ilarità all’ira in un battito di ciglia “Vatti a fidare di quel buono a nulla! È tutta colpa sua questo guaio!” il ragazzo continuò il suo sproloquio sul Principe Louis. Harry non ascoltò oltre: aveva visto lo Schiaccianoci intristirsi alla sfuriata del ragazzo davanti a loro e fece una cosa inaspettata: gli prese la mano di legno regalandogli un sorriso e due paia di fossette. “… è un idiota! Un ragazzino immaturo!”_  
 _Ad un tratto il ragazzo moro sbottò “OH DANNAZIONE! LIAM CALMATI! LOUIS ERA UN MIO AMICO!” facendo cadere, di nuovo, il gelo. “Non ci siamo ancora presentati: io sono Zayn, e lo scorbutico qui accanto è Liam” quest’ultimo riprese a parlare ininterrottamente “E comunque non ho tempo da perdere! Devo trovare un modo per salvare il regno!”. Harry si fece coraggio “Venite con noi..”, ma Liam era più duro del legno “Ragazzino! Non so se hai capito: NON HO TEMPO DA PERDERE A CERCARE UN PRINCIPE IMMAGINARIO!” il riccio sbuffò nell’orecchio dello Schiaccianoci sussurrando “Scorbutico e cocciuto.. meno male che quello di legno sei tu” facendolo ridere._  
 _“Leeyum, c-credo stiano dicendo la verità. Una volta ho sentito il Re parlarne a Louis… Lui credeva nei poteri di questo Principe… e poi che ci costa? Le abbiamo provate tutte” confessò Zayn, poi si rivolse allo Schiaccianoci “Voi sapete dove si trova?” e fu un Harry tutto fossette a rispondere “Su un’isola oltre il Mare delle Burrasche.” A quella affermazione Liam sgranò gli occhi “COSA?! SIETE IMPAZZITI?” ma vedendo quelli scuotere la testa e negare, si arrese “Va bene!” sbuffò “Ma comanderò io la spedizione!”. Harry e lo Schiaccianoci furono congedati, fecero per uscire ma vennero fermati dalla voce di Zayn. “Avete notizie di Louis? Era ed è uno dei miei migliori amici…” chiese al giovane Schiaccianoci, ma quello si intristì di nuovo “Mi dispiace. È stato distrutto da Re Nick..” e uscì all'aperto._

***

_Nel frattempo, al castello._  
 _Re Nick stava ascoltando il racconto di due soldati. “Voi mi state dicendo che lo Schiaccianoci è ancora vivo, che ve lo siete fatti scappare e che, al posto di fuggire anche voi, avete preferito tornare da me a raccontarmi dell’accaduto?” Tuonò con voce autoritaria. I due poveretti annuirono, inconsapevoli del guaio in cui si erano appena cacciati. “STAN!” tuonò di nuovo “Come siamo messi a statue di pietra nel giardino?”_  
 _L’uccellaccio planò verso la finestra “Al completo, signore.” L’altro si fece pensieroso e chiese come fossero messi a statue di pietra nel castello e a ferma carte, ma la risposta di Stan restò invariata: “Al completo, signore.” Poi Stan ebbe l’illuminazione “Sire, dato che sono due, che ne dice di trasformarli in reggi-libri?” Re Nick si ridestò dai suoi pensieri e subito maneggiò lo scettro, trasformando i due poveri soldati in reggi-libri. Come se nulla fosse successo, ritornò ai libri che stava analizzando prima dell’arrivo dei due. Era alla ricerca di informazioni sul Principe del Regno Candito: aveva rovistato in ogni libro della biblioteca reale, finché non trovò il registro reale._  
 _Aprì il registro e iniziò a cercare finché lo trovò:_

_“Il Principe del Regno candito:_  
 _buono d’animo, intelligente e molto coraggioso”_

  
_“COSA!? SOLO QUESTO?! IO VOGLIO SAPERE DOVE SI TROVA!” tuonò nel salone spaventando le poche guardie che erano rimaste all’interno. L’ennesima idea attraversò la sua mente. “Creerò un mostro di pietra con il compito di distruggere per sempre lo Schiaccianoci!”_  
 _Così, per la seconda volta nell’arco della giornata, maneggiò il suo scettro recitando la formula:_

_“Pietra che cammina, il tuo nemico distruggerai_  
 _E miseria e distruzione sul tuo cammino seminerai!”_

_Le colonne del castello iniziarono a sgretolarsi per ricomporsi in un mostro di pietra. Orgoglioso e fiero della sua creazione, gli diede l’ordine più importante “Trova lo Schiaccianoci e distruggilo!” L’ammasso di pietra annuì e uscì dal castello alla ricerca della sua vittima. “Seguilo Stanley, avrà bisogno di aiuto!” disse all’uccellaccio puntandogli contro lo scettro, con fare minaccioso._

***

_Harry acchiappa le due gemelle, che di andare a dormire non ne avevano intenzione, “Forza bimbe! A nanna!” Urla alle due bambine iniziando a fare loro il solletico. Dopo pochi minuti di risate sincere, le due bambine si infilando sotto le coperte aspettando che Harry rimbocchi loro le coperte. “Harry, secondo te dove si trova Marzapane?” chiede la piccola Daisy, preoccupata per il loro cavallo. “Oh piccola.. Sono sicuro che starà benissimo ovunque si trovi, non preoccuparti.” La consola lasciandole un dolce bacio sulla fronte “Ora riposatevi e non preoccupatevi. Io e lo Schiaccianoci domani dobbiamo ripartire per cercare il Principe del Regno Candito, voi resterete qui con Trisha che si occuperà di voi fino al nostro ritorno. Ok piccole?” Le due bambine annuirono contemporaneamente “Buonanotte Harry” salutandolo, “Buonanotte piccole mie.” Spense la luce della stanza e uscì al chiaro di luna. Poco distante vide lo Schiaccianoci seduto da solo e gli si avvicinò. “Non dormi?” gli domandò facendolo sobbalzare “Oh Harry… Pensavo di essere solo…” ammise quello “Comunque no, non dormo. Sono solo uno schiaccianoci, non ho bisogno di dormire.” Confessò amareggiato. Come poteva un semplice pezzo di legno dormire? “Oh.. Sei molto più di uno schiaccianoci, Principe Louis…”. Harry rise alla reazione di Louis: gli occhi azzurri ghiaccio sgranati all’inverosimile e le labbra aperte in una piccola O di sorpresa. “Perché non l’hai detto a nessuno?” chiese Harry. Aveva capito che lo Schiaccianoci era il Principe Louis durante l’incontro con Liam e Zayn, lo sguardo triste, la voce rotta dalle lacrime che non poteva versare, tutto di lui urlava “Sono io il Principe Louis!”. Tornò alla realtà quando sentì Louis schiarirsi la voce, “Vedi Harry, io non sono volute diventare Re quando ne ho avuto l’occasione, e ora non merito di esserlo”. Harry non riusciva a capire perché. Insomma lui era il figlio legittimo del Re: allora perché non può riscattare il suo trono? “Ma Louis! Stai rischiando la tua vita per salvare il tuo regno! Gesù, questo mi sembra un comportamento da Re!”_  
 _Louis si spaventò un po’ dal tono di Harry, ma lo capiva. Tuttavia “Harry non capisci. I miei sudditi hanno più stima di Nick che di me. Hai sentito anche tu cosa ha detto Liam. La mia unica speranza è trovare il Principe del Regno Candito, per restituire al mio popolo la patria e la felicità. Glielo devo.” Harry stava ancora pensando a ciò che si erano detti nell’ufficio di Liam e Zayn quando Louis si alzò “Buonanotte Harry” e si allontanò, ma riuscì comunque a sentire il “Buonanotte Louis” sussurrato dalle labbra di Harry._

_Giunse il nuovo giorno e i tre ragazzi e lo Schiaccianoci partirono alla ricerca del tanto desiderato Principe del Regno Candito. Un’ora più tardi giunsero finalmente al ponte di pietra sospeso in aria. “Dovremmo trovare un’altra strada, questo ponte non mi sembra così sicuro” confessò Louis ai tre ragazzi, ma Liam non si fece intimorire “Scordatelo! Ricordati che la spedizione la guido io!” fece quello, rimettendo al suo posto lo Schiaccianoci. Il primo ad attraversare il ponte è, ovviamente, Liam seguito da Zayn. Il ponte, composto da rocce sospese nel vuoto, non è per niente stabile, tutto accade in un battito di palpebre: Liam perde stabilità e si sbilancia all’indietro, colpendo il povero Zayn che, preso alla sprovvista, rischia di precipitare nel burrone. Per fortuna, il ragazzo moro riesce ad afferrare un ramo e provò ad attirare l’attenzione “Aiutatemi!” urlando a squarciagola “AIUTATEMI!” finalmente lo Schiaccianoci accorre in suo soccorso. Purtroppo il braccio è troppo corto e non hanno una corda, così lo Schiaccianoci sorprende i due ragazzi: stacca un suo braccio per fare un prolungamento dell’altro e afferrare Zayn. Solo in quel momento Liam si accorge dell’errore commesso. Dopo che i tre giunsero dall’altra parte, Liam corse verso Zayn preoccupato di come stesse l’amico “Dio! Zayn stai bene?” lo abbracciò d’impeto, sorprendendolo, “Mi dispiace così tanto…” continuò a scusarsi “Leeyum, sto bene” rispose il moro carezzando la schiena dell’amico. Quest’ultimo lo sorprese, di nuovo, e lo baciò. Un bacio casto, un puro e semplice sfioramento di labbra che fece arrossire entrambi i ragazzi. “Andiamo, dobbiamo trovare nuove provviste e trovare un modo per attraversare il mare!” affermò in tono autoritario, ma leggermente più dolce, Liam. “Io e Zay proveremo a costruire una zattera, voi due cercate provviste!” e così si divisero._

_Louis prese Harry per mano e lo portò nel posto in cui ricordava ci fosse un pozzo. Quello che trovarono però, non aveva niente a che fare con il pozzo che Louis aveva stampato in testa. Il pozzo era stato sigillato, la terra attorno era secca e arida, ad Harry si strinse il cuore a quella visione. Grazie all’aiuto della sciabola, Louis, riuscì a rimuovere il coperchio, liberando una moltitudine di Fate dei Fiori. Tra queste riconoscono Niall e Josh che subito volano a ringraziarli. “Schiaccianoci! Harry! Grazie mille per averci liberati!” esordì Niall, con il sorriso stampato sul viso “L’esercito di Re Nick ci ha rinchiusi qui dentro dopo il vostro arrivo” continuò Josh. Poi si avvicinò all’orecchio dello Schiaccianoci bisbigliando sottovoce qualcosa che Harry non riuscì a capire. “Dice che le sue sorelle pensano che tu sia bellissimo, Harry” sussurrò al ragazzo accanto, facendolo arrossire. In quel momento, una dolce melodia riempì l’aria attorno a loro e, come era già successo al loro arrivo, le Fate, questa volta dei Fiori, iniziarono a danzare, restituendo all’ambiente il suo vero aspetto. I due ragazzi iniziarono a passeggiare, ridendo e scherzando per alcune mele, cadute sul testone di legno dello Schiaccianoci. Tutta quella felicità e spensieratezza contagiarono Harry che, preso dall’entusiasmo del momento e dalla melodia che ancora risuonava nell’aria, cominciò a piroettare per finire accidentalmente contro Louis._  
 _Il ragazzo riccio arrossisce per quel contatto con lo Schiaccianoci. Quest’ultimo lo sorprende regalandogli una rosa rossa e sussurrandogli nell’orecchio “Ha lo stesso colore delle tue labbra”. Ed Harry lo sente: quella vibrazione, quella connessione che fin da subito ha sentito, come se i fili dei loro destini si fossero intrecciati per crearne uno più duraturo. Si avvicina alle labbra legnose dello Schiaccianoci ma non si sfiorano nemmeno perché la magia del momento viene spezzata da un ruggito, tale da far contorcere le viscere ai due giovani. Non riescono a capire da dove provenga quel suono terribile finché non lo vedono spuntare dalla collina: un mostro di pietra, sicuramente opera di Re Nick._  
 _I due ragazzi iniziano a correre verso Liam e Zayn, rimasti sulla spiaggia a costruire una zattera. E ci erano riusciti, a costruirla, ma andò in mille pezzi quando il mostro di pietra la colpì. Si nascosero dietro ad una roccia nell’attesa che a qualcuno di loro venisse un’idea per fuggire. In quel momento qualcosa attirò l’attenzione di Harry: un’innumerevole quantità di Fate delle Nevi si mise a danzare sulle acque agitate del Mare delle Burrasche, trasformandole in una distesa di ghiaccio. Liam subito cominciò a “Come f…” chiedere, quando Niall spuntò dal nulla seguito da Marzapane legato alla carrozza. “Sbrigatevi!” urlò lo Schiaccianoci, intimandoli a salire velocemente sul mezzo e lasciando il comando a Liam._  
 _Il gigante, stupidamente, inizia a seguirli sulla lastra di ghiaccio facendosi sempre più vicino. “Fermati Liam!” urla il pezzo di legno al castano, brandendo la sua sciabola scende dalla carrozza, corre verso il mostro di pietra sentendo la voce di Liam urlargli “Quella sciabola non ti servirà a nulla!”. Ma si sbaglia: conficca la lama nel ghiaccio, creando delle crepe. Quelle, sotto il peso eccessivo della pietra, si ingrandiscono fino a spaccarsi e a far affondare il gigante. Lo Schiaccianoci risale a bordo della carrozza facendo riprendere il viaggio all’isola abitata dal Principe del Regno Candito._  
 _Harry, con ancora il batticuore per l’impresa eroica di Louis, gli prese la mano ringraziandolo con gli occhi per averli salvati. Il ragazzo, tuttavia, non si aspettò la frase che il ragazzo riccio gli rivolse. “Louis.. ascoltami, devi riprenderti il tuo regno. I tuoi sudditi hanno bisogno di te, del loro vero re..”. Parole inutili. “Harry, davvero, non posso. L’unico in grado di sconfiggere Re Nick è il Principe del Regno Candito. Devo trovarlo. Ho bisogno di lui!”._

_Stan era riuscito ad ascoltare solo una parte della discussione tra lo Schiaccianoci e il ragazzino riccio, prima di volare verso il castello. Non appena toccò il suolo fu attaccato dal Re. “Stanley! Dimmi subito che cosa è successo!” e il povero uccellaccio si ritrovò a dover raccontare del fallimento del mostro di pietra. “Sire, lo Schiaccianoci e l’altro ragazzino erano molto convinti di voler trovare l’isola del Principe del Regno Candito..” gracchiò a bassa voce. “IL PRINCIPE DEL REGNO CANDITO NON ESISTE!” tuonò Nick decidendo di prendere in mano, personalmente, la situazione. “E comunque, mio caro Stanley, dato che lo Schiaccianoci si ostina a credere nelle favole, presto scoprirà che, purtroppo per lui, questa favola non avrà un lieto fine!”_

_***_

_Erano in viaggio da parecchie ore quando il tempo cominciò a peggiorare. Una densa nebbia li avvolse come una coperta, impedendo loro di continuare il viaggio. Anche la distesa di ghiaccio, su cui si trovavano iniziò a fare i capricci, scricchiolando sotto il peso della carrozza. Marzapane d’un tratto si fermò di colpo, nitrendo in direzione della densa nebbia. “Marzapane deve aver visto qualcosa” fu la voce di Harry a far ridestare tutti dai loro pensieri e, dopo essere balzato giù dalla carrozza, si inoltrò nel banco di nebbia seguito dallo Schiaccianoci, da Liam e Zayn._  
 _Camminarono per pochi minuti quando la nebbia si diradò, permettendo ad un tenue raggio di sole di illuminare il loro cammino. Lo scenario che si presentò ai loro occhi fu mozzafiato: una spiaggia dalla sabbia calda e bianchissimi li accolse. Poco distante, un sentiero, affiancato da alberi da frutto e non, mostrava loro la strada per arrivare all’imponente e maestoso castello, dimora del Principe del Regno Candito. Si trovava in cima ad una collinetta di un verde brillante e tutt’intorno vi era una meravigliosa distesa d’acqua cristallina._  
 _Liam, Zayn e lo Schiaccianoci si avviarono su per il sentiero che portava al castello. Giunti dinnanzi al portone, lo Schiaccianoci si voltò alla ricerca della testa riccia di Harry: lo vide disteso all’ombra di un ciliegio mentre osservava, con attenzione, una farfalla poggiarvisi sul suo stomaco. Sorrise a quella creatura dallo sguardo smeraldino, notando solamente qualche secondo più tardi che quello stesso sguardo lo stava fissando. Lo saluta strizzando, per quanto è possibile ad un pezzo di legno, l’occhiolino. E le vide: due tenere fossette, in cui avrebbe tanto voluto affondare le dita, si formarono ai lati del meraviglioso sorriso che Harry gli rivolse. Qualcosa di caldo sfiorò le sue guance nodose e capì di essere arrossito a causa di quel sorriso. Tornò coi piedi per terra quando l’imponente portone si aprì, permettendo loro di entrare nella dimora. Mossero pochi passi all’interno delle mura quando sbatterono contro qualcosa di duro. Si resero conto troppo tardi di essere stati intrappolati nel momento in cui la gabbia di metallo si alzò in volo, facendo cadere le finte pareti come castelli di carta al soffiare del vento. L’ultima cosa che lo Schiaccianoci vide, prima di essere portato via insieme a Liam e Zayn, furono gli occhi gonfi di lacrime di Harry e, per la prima volta nella sua vita, il suo cuore si spezzò._  
   
 _Harry, rimasto solo, pianse. Il suo amato Schiaccianoci era appena stato portato via, insieme a Zayn e Liam, lasciandolo solo e senza via di fuga. Si sentiva totalmente inutile. Come mosso da un riflesso incondizionato, portò la mano a sfiorare il medaglione che portava al collo. Il pensiero di poter tornare a casa aprendolo lo sfiorò, ma subito si sentì in colpa: non poteva abbandonare e deludere Louis. Non dopo che lui aveva rischiato la sua vita innumerevoli volte per salvarlo. Le lacrime ripresero a scendere quando gli tornò in mente che era rimasto bloccato su quella dannata isola. Pianse per quelle che parsero ore, quando sentì qualcosa picchiettarlo sulla spalla. “Harry?” una vocina acuta lo chiamò “H-harry perché piangi?” il tono preoccupato di Niall lo fa sorridere: come può una semplice fatina delle nevi scaldargli così tanto il cuore? “L-lo Schiaccianoci e g-gli altri s-sono stati p-portati via!” singhiozzò raccontando a Niall e Josh quello che successe poche ore prima. “M-mi sento inutile.” Ripeteva alle due fatine, in una straziante cantilena. Niall si premurò di asciugare quelle lacrime salate, mentre Josh sparì per pochi minuti. Era accompagnato da alcune Fate dei Fiori che stringevano tra le mani una piccola altalena fatta di liane, rami d’edera e fiori, con al centro un sellino per potercisi sedere. “Avanti Harry, siediti. Ti portiamo al castello.”._  
 _A quelle parole gli occhi di Harry brillarono: si mise a sedere sul seggiolino e spiccarono il volo._  
   
 _Giunsero al castello al tramonto, atterrando dolcemente in prossimità di un ingresso secondario. Harry, dopo essere sceso dall’altalena, ringraziò le Fate, Josh e Niall per averlo aiutato. Quest’ultimo gli si avvicinò all’orecchio “Corri a salvare il Principe Louis” sussurrandoli, in modo che non potesse sentire nessun’altro quella frase. E Harry lo fece: iniziò a correre per tutto il castello, alla ricerca disperata di Louis. Voleva salvarlo non solo perché glielo doveva, ma perché lo voleva: sentiva nel suo cuore che quella fosse la cosa giusta da fase. Percorse tutto il castello, da cima a fondo, alla ricerca della cella in cui avrebbe sicuramente trovato Louis, Liam e Zayn. L’ultima porta che non aveva ancora aperto conduceva nei sotterranei. Prese un respiro profondo e si catapultò giù per quell’infinita scala a chiocciola. Giunse alla fine della scalinata con il fiatone, si rimise in forze e seguì il corridoio._  
 _Si trovò dinnanzi due soldati mentre sorvegliavano una porta così, senza riflettere troppo, con voce autoritaria rimproverò i due poveri topi “Re Nick vi sta aspettando nel cortile! Ha specificato che, se foste arrivati in ritardo, vi avrebbe trasformati in due mosche per tutta la vita… oppure era in ramarri.” Quelli scattarono subito e corsero su per le scale._  
 _Quando sentì il rumore della porta sbattere, prese il mazzo di chiavi e aprì la porta. La gioia di essere riuscito a salvare i suoi amici si spense, come una fiammella in balia del vento. Fu sostituita dal panico: la stanza era completamente vuota, nessuna traccia di Louis, di Liam o di Zayn. Nessun rumore. Ma qualcosa, nel profondo del suo cuore, percepì la presenza di Louis._  
 _“Perché mettere due guardie a sorvegliare una stanza vuota?” si domandò Harry incurante che, oltre una barriera invisibile, i suoi amici lo stavano osservando attentamente._  
   
 _“Perché il ragazzino non ci ha ancora liberati?” chiese impaziente Liam “quei ricci gli impediscono di far passare aria nel cervello, secondo me!” sbottò irritato. “Credo sia perché non riesce a vederci, ai suoi occhi siamo invisibili.” Rispose lo Schiaccianoci senza staccare gli occhi da Harry. Senza rendersene conto le parole gli sfuggirono di bocca come un soffio d’alito “Harry, sono qui.” e le sue mani si andarono a posare contro la barriera che li divideva._  
   
 _Harry percepì un lieve spostamento d’aria e allora capì: i suoi amici erano li dentro, ma qualcosa gli impediva di vederli. Allungò le mani in avanti e si scontrò con una superficie gelida ma, un punto più caldo, gli fece alzare gli occhi contro l’ostacolo, sapendo con assoluta certezza che Louis stesse facendo lo stesso. Subito si voltò alla ricerca di qualcosa capace di distruggere quella barriera. Estrasse dal suo appiglio una delle numerose torce con la protezione dal vento in ferro, la alzò e colpì l’ostacolo con tutta la sua forza, mandandolo in mille pezzi. Appena vide lo Schiaccianoci, Harry, si gettò tra le sue braccia, lasciando cadere lacrime silenziose. “Harry!” esclamò sorpreso dall’abbraccio, “Mi sei mancato” sussurrò all’orecchio del ragazzo “e mi sono mancati i tuoi ricci, e le tue adorabili fossette” continuò, carezzando la testa del riccio. Restarono così, uno stretto all’altro, per altri minuti finché Liam non sbottò “Si ok! Vi siete mancati! Lo abbiamo capito, grazie! Ora vi dispiacerebbe smetterla con le smancerie? Abbiamo un fottuto ragazzino con manie di potere da sconfiggere e un regno da salvare!” Iniziarono a correre su per le scale, uscirono in cortile e ciò che trovarono fu spiazzante: una gigantesca catasta di legna da ardere pronta per essere accesa era stata posta al centro. Attorno vi era radunato tutto il popolo, comprese Daisy e Phoebe, che osservava attento Re Nick. “Dobbiamo fermare quel dannato ragazzino anche senza l’aiuto del Principe del Regno Candito, ci state?” Chiese lo Schiaccianoci, guardando negli occhi i tre ragazzi che, davanti a lui, annuirono. Si voltò e balzò sulla balaustra urlando “È così che pensi di governare?”, facendosi notare da Re Nick. Quello non fu affatto sorpreso di vedere lo Schiaccianoci anzi, sembrava esserne felice. “Vedo che sei arrivato giusto in tempo per la tua festa!” tuonò, puntando lo scettro contro la catasta di legna e facendole prendere fuoco. Lo Schiaccianoci ebbe un attimo di paura, ma subito riprese ad attaccare Nick “Non basta avere la corona per essere un Re! Non avrai mai la loro fedeltà, se non saprai guadagnarti il loro rispetto!” urlò, balzando giù dalla balaustra. Il ragazzo-topo iniziò a ridere a quelle parole “Come se me ne fregasse qualcosa di avere la loro fedeltà!” rispondendo allo Schiaccianoci “e ti dirò di più, mio caro Schiaccianoci..” proseguì e, maneggiando lo scettro magico, pronunciò uno dei suoi incantesimi_

_“Chi ha osato sfidarmi, facendo il gradasso_  
 _Adesso trasformerò in un sacco”_

  _Tutto il popolo cominciò a trasformarsi in statue di pietra, comprese le piccole Daisy e Phoebe. Purtroppo anche Liam e Zayn furono trasformati in pietra, mentre si il castano cercava di proteggere il moro._  
 _Lo Schiaccianoci fu addolorato vendendo i suoi amici stretti un abbraccio. Brandì la sua amata sciabola contro Re Nick e cominciarono a combattere. Ma la magia del ragazzo ebbe la meglio sul pezzo di legno: si trasformò in un topo gigante e dopo aver affondato numerosi colpi a segno sul corpo dello Schiaccianoci, lo colpì talmente forte, mandandolo a sbattere contro il muretto da cui si ergeva la pira di fuoco._  
   
 _Harry si arrabbiò: nessuno poteva toccare o fare del male al suo Schiaccianoci. Corse verso il suo amato Schiaccianoci e, raccolto il poco coraggio rimastogli, decise di affrontare Nick “Tu sei solo un fottuto codardo che si nasconde dietro una dannatissima bacchetta magica!” gli urlò contro. Furono solo parole inutili. “Non ti ho rimpicciolito abbastanza ragazzino, hai ancora la lingua troppo lunga:_

_La tua arroganza sarà punita,_  
 _ti restringo ad un’altezza di sole tre dita!”_

  _Un lampo di luce fu scagliato contro di lui, ma qualcosa lo scansò. Lo Schiaccianoci, recuperate le poche forze che gli rimanevano, utilizzò la lama della sua sciabola facendo riflettere l’incantesimo, rispedendolo a Nick. Quest’ultimo si rimpicciolì sempre di più e fuggì nelle fognature, il suo posto. L’intervento, tuttavia, risucchiò le poche energie rimaste allo Schiaccianoci._  
   
 _Harry fu preso dalla paura di perderlo “Louis! Come stai?” gli domandò preoccupato, ma quello gli rispose allo stesso modo di quella notte sul villaggio alberato “Sono solo un pezzo di legno, Harry. Non ricordi?” Ma Harry non si lasciò fregare “Sei molto più di questo, Principe Louis” così si avvicinò e lo baciò._  
 _Un bacio puro e pieno di magia, un bacio che fu interrotto da un piccolo flash che avvolse lo Schiaccianoci. Poco dopo la luce si attenuò, rivelando lo Schiaccianoci per chi fosse realmente: il Principe Louis. Harry si tuffò tra le sue braccia e lo baciò non una, non due, ma un’infinità di volte, saggiando le labbra fini di Louis e dimostrandogli tacitamente quanto lo amasse._  
   
 _Non fu l’unico cambiamento: tutto attorno a loro si trasformò. Il popolo ritornò a muoversi, il castello riprese i suoi colori accesi e la pira di legnò si trasformò in una scintillante fontana. I fiori sbocciarono, i villaggi si ridestarono dai saccheggiamenti dei soldati. Anche Harry subì una trasformazione: divenne un meraviglioso principe, con i ricci tenuti fermi da una semplice ma regale corona. Ogni incantesimo praticato dall’ormai ex Re Nick fu distrutto. E in quel momento, Louis, sgranò gli occhi all’ovvietà e iniziò a ridere perché ciò che stava cercando in realtà era sempre stato con lui. “Sei sempre stato tu, Harry” quello lo guardò confuso a quell’affermazione “Sei tu il Principe del Regno Candito! Guardati attorno! Quando mi ha baciato hai distrutto tutti gli incantesimi: hai usato il Bacio del Vero Amore!”_  
 _Tutti esultarono felici a quelle parole: il popolo, le Fate dei Fiori e delle Nevi, Niall e Josh, Daisy e Phoebe, Liam e Zayn. Una dolce melodia si diffuse nell’aria, Daisy e Phoebe aprirono le danze assieme alle Fate dei Fiori su una melodia dolce e spensierata, come lo erano le bambine. Poi fu il turno di Liam e Zayn che, dopo essersi scambiati un lungo bacio, ballarono sulle note di una danza russa. Finirono rovinosamente a terra quando Zayn, impacciato, inciampò nei propri piedi. La risata che seguì fu una sinfonia stupenda._  
   
 _Terminate le risate, Louis prese la mano di Harry, invitandolo a ballare. L’eleganza e la sinuosità con la quale danzarono fu talmente sincera e pura che fece commuovere persino quell’orso bruno di Liam. Danzarono affogando l’uno negli occhi dell’altro, senza curarsi del pubblico: erano solo loro. La melodia sfumò fino alla fine. “Harry, ti prego resta qui con me” lo supplicò Louis “Questo posto, questa terra ha bisogno di te. Io ho bisogno di te” la sincerità di quelle parole furono ciò che Harry aspettava di sentire._  
 _Si avvicinò al volto di Louis e lo baciò sulle labbra “Non so perché, ma sento che questo posto è casa mia.”_  
   
 _Tutto il popolo applaudì felice. Louis stava fissando il viso di Harry quando le vide: due adorabili fossette si formarono ai lati del più bel sorriso che avesse mai visto. Ci tuffò le dita, facendo avverare quell’insensato desiderio che nacque quel giorno sull’isola. Tutto d’un tratto vide quel sorriso spegnersi: Nick, in sella a quell’uccellaccio di Stan, tornò all’attacco, strappò il medaglione dal collo di Harry e lo aprì._  
 _Harry si disperò: non voleva abbandonare Louis, l’aveva trovato da poco e voleva restare con lui per tutta la vita. Ma il tempo non glielo permise. “Ti amo, Louis” furono le sue ultime parole prima di svanire completamente._  
   
  _Si risvegliò nel salotto di casa sua sorpreso: notò che il suo viaggio era durato solamente una notte, il tempo di un sogno. Tutto quanto è in ordine e al proprio posto, tranne il suo amato Schiaccianoci che sembra essere svanito nel nulla. Era disperato e senza più la certezza che quanto avesse vissuto fosse stato vero oppure no. Sentì la voce della zia Jay avvicinarsi alla porta della stanza, le corse in contro “Zia Jay hai visto lo Sch-..” ma la frase morì sulle sue labbra quando la donna fece l’ingresso nel salotto, seguita da un giovane ragazzo identico al suo Louis. “Harry volevo presentarti il giovane Louis, figlio di un carissimo amico. L’ho invitato qui per il pranzo di Natale e credo sia il caso che vada ad avvisare tuo nonno, sai com’è!” e li lasciò soli. Appena la donna uscì, calò un silenzio imbarazzante, rotto dallo scoppiettio del fuoco nel camino. “Harry..” lo chiamò il ragazzo “Credo che questo ti appartenga” gli disse, estraendo dalla tasca il suo medaglione. Harry scoppiò a piangere, ancora incredulo che quel ragazzo fosse davvero il suo amato Schiaccianoci. Louis riprese a parlare, dopo avergli asciugato le lacrime “Non ho fatto in tempo a dirtelo ma, ti amo anche io, Harry” e lo baciò._

 “Quindi se Harry non fosse stato coraggioso, non avrebbe mai scoperto di essere un principe?” domandò la piccola Felicité alla sua insegnante. “Esatto Fizzy”. Un cipiglio pensieroso si formò sul dolce faccino della bambina. Si torturò le mani, incerta se potesse chiedere oppure no. “So che vuoi chiedermi qualcosa, avanti. Dimmi pure” la rassicurò Gemma. Un sorriso spaccò il volto della bambina “Ti va di provare con me, fino a quando non imparerò i passi?” domandò ansiosa di ottenere una risposta “Ma naturalmente, sciocchina. Sono o non sono la tua insegnate?” rise Gemma.

Ripresero a danzare da dove avevano interrotto, prima della favola. Entrambe le ragazze eseguirono alla perfezione tutti i passi “Evviva, ce l’ho fatta!” esclamò eccitata la piccola Fizzy, abbracciando di slancio la sua insegnante “Ne ero certa, bambina mia”

 


End file.
